The Marauders Origins Explained
by fuRyy
Summary: Explaining about The Marauders Origins.


One of my favorite arcs of the Harry Potter series was the arc of the Marauders. It was the story of four boys who ruled the school in 70s. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. They never went into much detail about them in the films, which was extremely disappointing.

So let's start with Remus Lupin. When he was a young boy, he was bitten by a werewolf named Greyback, who was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Remus and his parents never thought he'd be able to go to Hogwarts because most parents wouldn't want their kids exposed to someone like him. But then Dumbledore became headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said as long as they took certain precautions, there should be no reason why he shouldn't be able to come to school. Remus was allowed to go to Hogwarts when he turned 11. Two other boys in his year, James Potter and Sirius Black, met aboard the Hogwarts Express. The two were in the same compartment of the train as a girl named Lily Evans and a boy named Severus Snape. James heard Snape say he wanted to be in Slytherin House. James, ''Who wants to be in Slytherin House? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'' The question was directed at Sirius. Sirius, ''My whole family had been in Slytherin.'' James, ''and i thought you seemed all right!'' Sirius grinned at this and said, ''maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you got the choice?'' James, ''Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'' Snape made a despairing noise at this. James, ''You've got a problem with that?'' Snape, ''No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy.''

''Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?'' interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter at this, and Lily got angry and she and Snape left as James and Sirius continued to laugh at Snape. Meanwhile Lupin met a slow boy named Peter Pettigrew and decided to take a pity on him. The four of them were all sorted into Gryffindor, James getting excatly what he wanted and Sirius breaking his pure blood family tradition. After the sorting, James and Sirius took an interest in Lupin and also Peter, due to Lupin taking pity on him. The four of them were inseparable after that. The precautions that Dumbledore took to ensure Lupin's and the other students safety included in the building of a shack just outside the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade, the village right next to the school, along with planting a tree called Whomping Willow, whose branches would hit you hard if you got close to them, and finally a tunnel that led from the Whomping Willow to the shack. Every month when the full moon came, Lupin would go through the tunnel of the Whomping Willow and would transform into a werewolf in the shack. The shack would later be referred to as the Shrieking Shack because it was considered haunted by the villagers, due to them hearing screams and howls. They thought that they were hearing violent spirits. In actuality, the screams and howls were Lupin when he transformed. Dumbledore would encourage the idea of the shack being haunted so that people wouldn't get suspicious. And it was also a good way to keep people away from the shack, villagers being too scared to approach the violent spirits. Lupin said that the transformation were terrible and that it was very painful to turn into a werewolf. Lupin was separated from humans to bite, so he bite and scratched himself instead. The four boys was inseparable.

Remus, the quick-witted one, tried to keep the group in check, but often times failed. Sirius was a very good-looking kid and often had girls looking at him dreamily, but he really took notice. James was a Quidditch star who was extremely confident and cocky and bordered somewhat on arrogance. He had a habit of rumpling his hair as though to make sure it didn't get too tidy and to make it look like he just got off his broomstick. He would often carry a golden snitch around and would show off playing with it, letting it fly away a few feet until he snatched it out of the air. Finally, Peter was the very slow boy who followed the three others around. Professor McGonagall stated that he was a stupid and foolish boy who hero-worshipped the others. Peter wasn't really good at anything and often looked for people more powerful than him to protect him, something he would see later in his life. Lupin disappeared every month and obviously James, Sirius, and Peter noticed that one of their best friends went missing all the time. Lupin made up all sorts of stories, like his mother is ill and he had to go home to see her. He was terrified that his friends would desert him if they found out the truth of what he was, because apart from the transformations, Lupin said he was happier than he had ever been, because for the first time ever he had friends.

In the second year, Sirius, James, and Peter finally figured out why Lupin was leaving every month and put together that he was a werewolf and to Lupin surprise, they didn't desert him at all. Instead, they did something that would make Lupin's transformations, not only bearable, but the best times of his life. The free of them became Animagi, meaning they could transform from human to animal at will. It took three years to figure out how to do it, and in their fifth year, they were finally successful. And they could each turn into a different animal at will. They couldn't keep Lupin company as human, so they kept in company as animals, because as Lupin said a werewolf is ''only a danger to people.'' James turn into a stag, Sirius turned into a black dog, and Peter turned into a rat. Three of them would sneak out of castle at night under James's invisibility cloak and would transform once they got out on the grounds. Peter being the smallest, would sneak under the branches of the whoomping willow and would touch the knot in the tree that would freeze it. They would then go down the tunnel and join Lupin. They boys gave each other nicknames. Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, James was Prongs, and Lupin was Moony. And they gave their group the nickname the Marauders. Lupin said that under their influence, he became less dangerous and while his body was still wolfish, his mind seemed to become less so when he was in the company of his friends. As time went on, they would start to leave the shack and would roam the school grounds and the village of Hogsmeade. James and Sirius were large enough animals that their were able to keep Lupin in check as a werewolf. Throughout the many times that they would leave the shack, there were many near misses of Lupin losing control. After ir happened, they would laugh about it at the time. ''I doubt whether any students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did.'' Because of this knowledge, they were able to write the Marauders map. ''Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map.'' Which showed the entire school grounds along with Hogsmeade, where each person in the castle was at any given second. And showed all the secrets tunnels and passageways throughout the grounds and leading to Hogsmeade. ''There are seven secret passageways, paths to the castle.'' To reveal the map, you say, ''I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'' and it hide its secrets, you say, ''Mischief managed.''

The continual rivalry of the Marauders and Snape was very present in their years at Hogwarts. Snape had been sorted into Slytherin, so they were already natural enemies, according to their houses. But the boys took it to another level. One day, Sirius told Snape, who was very interested in where Lupin was going every month, how to get past the Whomping Willowa to see Lupin. But when James heard what Sirius had done, he went after Snape and grabbed him, a great personal risk of his own and saved Snape from being killed by Lupin. Snape had seen down the end of the tunnel and saw what Lupin was. Dumbledore told Snape he was forbidden to tell anybody about Lupin. James started to take and interest in Lily Evans, the redheaded muggle-born girl he had met on the train. And he often rumpled up his hair as he always did whenever he saw her. He showed off with a snitch and bullied people to get her attention, granted none of that actually worked. During their fifth year, Lupin was appointed one of the perfects of their house, but he frequently let his friends get away with more than he should have. And altrough Lupin never took part, he would later regret never stepping in the stop Sirius and James from bullying Snape and others. One day after they finished their O.W.L.S. They made fun of Peter for not being able to answer a question on the test, that was to identify five signs of a werewolf. ''How thick are you, Wormtail?'' said James impatiently. ''You run round with a werewolf once a month!''

The four sat down by the lake and James spotted Lily, and of course started to rumple up his hair take out a snitch. Sirius said he was bored and wished it was full moon. James then pointed out Snape to Sirius. James and Sirius got up while Lupin and Pettigrew remained sitting. James and Sirius disarmed Snape and knock him over. ''How'd the exam go, Snivelly?'' said James. ''I was watching him, his nouse was touching the parchment.'' said Sirius viciously. ''There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.'' Snape cursed at them. And they told them him to wash his mouth out as they waved their hands, and pink bubbles came from his mouth and started to choke him. Lily came over and told them to stop. James tells her that if she goes out with him, then he'll do what she says and leave Snape alone for good. She replies by saying that she'd rather go out with the squid from the Great Lake. Snape calls Lily a Mudblood for trying to help and James tells him to apologize. But Lily tells him that he's just a bad as Snape and that he makes her sick, and then walks away. ''Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate,'' said Sirius. James, even angrier now turns back to Snape and continues to bully him. ''Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers?'' said James.

The summer that followed, Sirius ran away from home because he hated his family and their pure blood mania. His family was convinced that to be a Black practically made you royalty. He ran away to James's house. ''Where did you go?'' said Harry. ''Your dad's. I was always welcome at the Potters.'' He later said to Harry, ''Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son.'' He went there during school holidays, making him and James even closer and almost like real brothers now. When Sirius turned 17, making him of age in the Wizard World, he got a place of his own with money that his uncle left him.

During their seventh year at Hogwarts, they matured a lot and Lily took notice of this and actually started to like James, and during their seventh year they started dating. They no longer bullied and hexed people for fun, although they would hex Snape from time to time in secret, and Snape wouldn't hesitate to fire back. James matured the most and was even appointed head boy, despite the fact that he was never a perfect, The four finished their seven years at Hogwarts, Sirius, James, and Lupin with top marks and Peter just barely passing. All four of them, as well as Lily joined Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's alliance to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In a short prequel story that Rowling wrote in 2008. That was a story of Sirius and James who ran a motorbike chase and Sirius' famous flying motorcycle, although, they weren't flying here, they were on the ground. They're being chased by muggle cops who are trying to book them of speeding and riding without a helmet. They turned into an alley and the cops think that they have them, but three Wizards riding broomsticks flew down towards the alley. James and Sirius used magic to make the police car fly in the air and the three men on the broomsticks crash into the car. James then leave the stunned muggle police. It's unknown who was chasing them, but i think a good guess would be that they were Death Eaters. This is a logical guess because they're in the Order and the regulary fighting and standing against Voldemort and his army, so they might have been on a mission for the Order.

Lily and James eventually get married and Sirius was James best man. Lily and James have a child named Harry James Potter. and they made Sirius his godfather. The four friends stayed close, especially because they were on the Order together. Eventually, however, Peter would start giving information to Voldemort, as he saw no good reason to oppose him. Once again, we see Peter hiding behind powerful people. And he believed that Voldemort was the one who could protect him the most. Eventually, they realized someone close to them is giving Voldemort information about them. When it comes to light that Voldemort heard a prophecy that had the potentional to be about James and Lily's son, Dumbledore recommended that they assign a secret keeper, in doing this, no one is able to give up their location except for the secret keeper. If anyone else tried, it would physically impossible and they couldn't do it, even if they wanted to. Originally, they were gonna make Sirius the secret keeper, but Siriud decided that was too obvious. Unfortunately, Lupin was on a mission for the Order at the time in the Northern part of the country. So they instead decided to go with someone who Voldemort wouldn't expect, someone weak. Peter Pettigrew. They made Sirius the decoy and the only people that knew of the switch were Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter, leaving Dumbledore, Lupin, and ther rest of the Order in the dark. After Peter was named secret keeper, he was able to tell Voldemort excatly where the Potters were.

In the year 1981 on Halloween, Voldemort went to Lily and James house and killed both of them orphaning their baby boy, Harry. That night, Sirius went to Peter's hiding place they had arranged for him and found him missing with no sign of a struggle. Sirius got worried and rode his famouse motorbike to Lily and James. He found them both on the ground, dead. When he got there, Hagrid was there too. Hagrid was on a mission from Dumbledore to get Harry from the house and to bring him to his aunt and uncle's house. Hagrid said that Sirius looked white and shaken. Hagrid comforted Sirius. Sirius then asked Hagrid to let him take Harry because he was his godfather. Dumbledore had of course not planned to take Harry to Sirius because he was left in the dark and still thought that Sirius was the secret keeper, and that Sirius was the one that betrayed Lily and James. Hagrid followed through with what Dumbledore said and told him that he was the one who was gonna take Harry. Sirius gave Hagrid his motorbike so that he could get to Harry's aunt and uncle's house and says he won't need it anymore. Sirius, enraged and heartbroken, tracked Peter down a cornered him in a street filled with muggles. Peter cried out that it was Sirius who betrayed the Potters. Peter made an explosion go off with his wand that killed 12 muggles, cut off one of his finger, and turned into his Animagus from as a rat and a escaped. He left behind a severed finger, 12dead muggles and Sirius, making it look like Sirius committed a brutal murder of a total of 13 people. Black was vicious. Sirius was sentenced to life in prison of Azkaban. During his years in prison, he wasn't affected by the dementors, the guards of Azkaban like the other prisoners were, because he was able to focus on his innocence, which he said was more of an obsession rather than a happy thought. Also dementors have difficulty sensing the less complex emotions of animals - another way that he was able to keep his sanity was by switching to his Animagus form.

During the time that Sirius was locked up, Lupin continued to try and find work, but was denied everywhere of his condition, and he had to take extremely low-paying jobs there were far below his skill level, and eventually he fell into proverty. Lupin was left all alone without any of his friends, the friends that at one time had made him so happy. He thought two of them were dead and the other betrayed them all. Peter went into hiding from both the Order and the Death Eaters, but mainly the Death Eaters because Voldemort had met his demise on the information that Peter had given him and he was scared that the Death Eaters would go after him for this. He remained in his rat form and eventually came into ownership of Percy Weasley, who named him, Scabbers and would later be passed down to Ron. the reason he chose to be owned by a wizard family was so he could track the news of the Wizarding World and listen for Voldemort, his master to return.

12 years after the death of Lily and James, Lupin finally found a job back at Hogwarts as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Once again he had Dumbledore to thanks for that, who tracked him down that summer and offered him a job. That same summer, Sirius escaped from Azkaban and he was the first to ever do so. He did it by turning into a dog, making it easy him to slip past the dementors. His reason for finally escaping was because he saw Peter a picture of the Weasleys in the Daily Prophet. And he had a missing toe, just like Peter would have missing finger. Peter or as he was known to the heroes of the story, Scabbers, started to get really sick and lose a lot of weight after he finds out that Sirius had escaped. This is because Peter was terrified that Sirius would come after him. Everyone is scared for Harry's safety because of Sirius escape. Everyone's still thinking that he was a powerful dark wizard, faithful to Voldemort. Eventually, Sirius makes his way to Hogwarts. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, help Sirius get to Peter once by giving him the password to the Gryffindor Tower. And by Crookshanks actually attempting to kill Peter himself. Unfortunately attempts failed.

One night, three of the four Marauders have a reunion. When Lupin sees Peter Pettigrew on the Marauders Map along with Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And they all meet in the Shrieking Shack, where Lupin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally find out the truth. Lupin and Sirius are about to kill Peter, but Harry steps in to stop them. ''That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserver it,'' said Sirius. ''Well, I just didn't think my dad wouldn't have wanted his two best friends to become killers,'' said Harry. Sirius and Harry finally meet each other properly and have a bond right away. Sirius said ''You look so like your father. Except your eyes. You have.'' ''My mother's eyes.'' Harry says. Sirius even offers to Harry to live with him once his name is cleared. Unfortunately, everything goes wrong when Lupin turn into a werewolf. Sirius is captured by the dementors and Peter escapes when he turns into a rat again. Harry and Hermione free Sirius and Sirius goes into hiding, unable to clear his name, after Peter escaped.

Lupin resigns as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when Dumbledore gets angry letters from parents when it gets out that one of the proffesors at Hogwarts is a werewolf. Peter goes off to find Voldemort and evetually finds him and helps him come back to a full body. He sacrifices his own hand to bring him back and Voldemort rewards him with a replacement hand, more and more powerful and much stronger than his original one. Lupin and Sirius rejoin the Order of the Phoenix for the start of the second Wizarding War. While Sirius and Lupin go on a mission to save Harry and his friends, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius cousin, kills him in the chaos of the fight. Lupin holds Harry back, just as heartbroken as Harry, but he had to stay strong. He couldn't show any signs of weakness for the boy who had lost his mother, father, and now his godfather.

The second Wizarding War continues and Peter continues serve Voldemort while Lupin fights against Peter, Voldemort, and Death Eaters. The two of them being the only Marauders left. Lupin falls in love with a fellow Order member named Nymphadora Tonks and eventually they get married and Tonks becomes pregnant with their son. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on their mission to find horcruxes, Lupin meets up with them at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He told them how upset he was for making Tonks an outcast due to her being married to a werewolf and voiced his fear that their son might also be a werewolf. He decides to run away and offer Harry, Ron, and Hermione help on their mission. Harry calls him a coward for not wanting to stick by his wife and unborn son, and Lupin leaves extremely angry. Eventually Lupin comes to his senses and realizes that Harry was right, and he rejoins Tonks and eventually she gives birth to their baby boy. They named him Teddy. One night while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their mission looking for Horcruxes, they get captured and brought to Malfoy Manor where Peter was stationed. Harry and Ron manage to wrestle Peter's wand from him until Peter starts to choke Harry with his strong silver replacement hand that Voldemort gave to him. Harry then reminds Peter that he saved his life when he stopped Lupin and Sirius from killing him in the Shrieking Shack. ''You're going to kill me, after I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!'' Peter let go immediately and his eyes were filled with terror as his own hand went towards his throat and he started strangled to himself. Harry tried to stop him, but he was too strong. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face. He gave one last twitch, and he was still.

Lupin, the last of the Marauders left, continued to fight in the Order of Phoenix until the final battle of the second Wizarding War; the battle of Hogwarts, Where Lupin fought a Death Eaters named Dolohov and was killed, marking the end of the Marauders. In death, three of the four of them all come to Harry due to the Resurrection Stone before Harry gives his life. ''I'm sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me.'' Harry apologizes to Lupin for his death. ''And Remus your son.'' ''Other will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day he'll understand,'' Remus said. Sirius assures Harry that death doesn't hurt. ''Quicker than falling asleep.'' And James tells Harry that they'll be with him forever, ''until the end.'' James, Sirius, and Lupin send Harry the boy that saw each of them as a father figure, to face his fate. And the Marauders final comforting act. The boy that they all loved.

James Potter (1960-1981),

Sirius Black (1959-1996),

Peter Pettigrew (1960-1998),

Remus Lupin (1960-1998).

-fuRyy


End file.
